


The Picture Side of When I'm Alone

by RAD2103



Series: The Loner [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAD2103/pseuds/RAD2103
Summary: The art by Simply- nel on Tumblr that inspired the fic.





	1. Fiery

**Author's Note:**

> All art credit goes to simply-nel.

<https://goo.gl/images/hXQbrs>

Thank you Simply-nel for this incredible art it is so inspiring, in fact it inspired the entire fic in my series the Loner.


	2. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would recommend looking at the art for each corresponding chapter, not all at once, but that is up to you.

Thanks again to simply nel on Tumblr, this art is so tremendously inspiring, all credit to them for the art.

 <http://wolfpainters.tumblr.com/post/163017444574/simply-nel-asphodelus-regrets-a/embed>


	3. Galran Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I would recommend going from chapter to picture but if you want to look at all art from this wonderful artist at once please do.

Thanks again to simply nel on Tumblr, this art is so tremendously inspiring, all credit to them for the art.

<http://wolfpainters.tumblr.com/post/163017444574/simply-nel-asphodelus-regrets-a/embed>


End file.
